Come Back To Me
by EuxineSea
Summary: 3x09 "The Climb". What happens when Oliver tells Felicity he has to leave to fight one of the most dangerous men that ever walked the earth. Before the forehead/Goodbye kiss.


So this is my take on what will happen, well on what I wish will happen for 3x09 "The Climb". Not exactly the goodbye scene, but before that. When Oliver first tells Felicity that he has to leave. The Goodbye scene, where the forehead kiss happens would be after that. This is my first fanfic ever! I have been here reading your amazing stories for a few months now and here is mine! Enjoy! And tell me what you think :):)

* * *

"This is a duel, with one of the most dangerous men that has ever walked the earth."

"Felicity, this is something that I have to do. And this fight I have to do it alone."

Felicity looked up at him as the tears clouded her vision and her voice threatened to break if she dared say another word. She wanted to tell him that this was a suicide mission. That there was another way to save Starling City from Ra's al Ghul. But she knew the Arrow was the only one that stood a chance at stopping him. But it meant taking a colossal risk, one that could prove disastrous and.. She could not think of the possibility of not seeing Oliver again.

So she stood stunned for longer than she knew, contemplating the fate that lay before the man facing her and her own. She found herself momentarily unable to speak which deemed ironic considering the babble blaster she normally was.

So a single tear conveyed her thoughts as it fell down her cheek, racing out of her eye, stalling along her cheek bone and falling to its inevitable fate.

Oliver mastered the art of plastering a mask devoid of emotion on his face most of the time. He did it as the Arrow and as Oliver Queen. And he had done it in front of Felicity ever since he had told her that because of the life he leads he could not be with her. But the sight he had in front of him right then melted all of it away.

He reached up to her face and gently spread his thumb across her cheek, wiping the second tear away. He let his hand linger on her cheek and slid it further back to her neck. His body naturally sought for hers as he moved closer to her, instantly reveling in the proximity that he'd denied himself for so long. He stared deeply into her eyes so she'd see the pain he kept inside and the tears that were forming in his own eyes. His voice was deep, rough and broken when he spoke next.

"Felicity.. Don't. Don't cry. I don't think I can handle seeing you like this. Because I know that it is all me, that I am the reason why you're hurt. That I keep hurting you. That I am the one who brought you into all of this. That without me you could have a beautiful life, free from the hurt, the violence and danger. A life where you'd have everything you want, what you deserve."

"Stop it Oliver." Felicity shook her head briskly and found the courage to speak in the unfairness of the words she had just heard. "Stop telling me what I want, what I deserve. What I could have. Who I could be. I DON'T WANT A LIFE WITHOUT YOU. Stop saying it's all your fault, it's not anyone's fault! It's not anyone's fault that you happened to cross my path at some point and that since then every single day of my existence has had a direction, that you gave me a purpose. That I am happy doing what I do and I wouldn't trade this life for nothing in the world!"

"And it isn't anyone's fault that I happened to fall in love with you in the process and that I worry for you every day. And that sometimes it is unbearable to just sit here, do my job and leave when you are just a few feet away, listening to your idiotic conscience that's telling you that you cannot allow yourself to be happy. I have watched you go through most days without a smile on your face for so long and it pains me seeing you like this."

Felicity had clasped her hands on either side of his face and was inches away from his. "And as much as I tried to have a life out of here, to try and get you out of my head, it is impossible because I don't even want to! Because YOU are under my skin, YOU Oliver Queen and YOU the Arrow. Every part of you! I love YOU."

Oliver couldn't wait any longer and crashed his lips onto hers, his arms ran around her waist and pressed her to him as she secured her hands around his neck. He kissed her with raw, unadorned passion, pouring himself into her, exploring every inch of her mouth. It was a feverish kiss, one that melted away any past or future, only to hold the moment dear for as long as it could last.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, both out of breath and light-headed but still holding each other. Oliver rested his forehead against hers and enjoyed a few more seconds of bliss before having to face reality again.

He faced her and spoke slowly and softly. "I didn't know what I was fighting for.. Now I do."

"I was lost between being the Arrow and Oliver Queen. I felt like there was no part of Oliver Queen left in me. And I found myself being just the Arrow every day and fighting against myself, fighting criminals but not fighting for anything. I realized that none of it made any sense if I didn't have anyone in my life, if I pushed everyone away."

He paused and looked at her with utmost intensity and sincerity. "I love you Felicity. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the light that keeps me going. And you will be the strength I will need to defeat Ra's al Ghul. I will fight for justice so I can come back and live for the people I love."

Felicity was still fighting the tears but had a slight smile on her face. "You'd better come back alive and in one piece Oliver. You'd better come back to me."

"I will come back, I _promise_."


End file.
